


On the Borderline

by Charly__Cookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly__Cookie/pseuds/Charly__Cookie
Summary: I listened to 'On the Borderline' by Thomas Sanders on repeat today and read a Harry Potter fanfic at the same time. Then I thought that the lyric from this song fits well with Harry even if the song is about something different. But I came up with this and I hope you enjoy it.





	On the Borderline

Harry didn't know what to do. He was alone. Like always. He defeated Voldemort a day ago and now they really think he can be the one he was before? No. Harry was not. He could not. He had bloody died! Not only that, but he also killed someone. Even if this someone was a cruel and dark man.

If you would've told Harry he would die, have a choice to live on or never go back but going back anyways just to kill someone when he was 11 and Hagrid stood in the shack on a little island, he would have never gone with him. He would have lived with aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, go to school with Dudley, cook for them and be their personal house-elf.

But he didn't know that.

Now he booked a ticked far away from London. Sure, he could've travelled by floo or just apparated, but the ministry could track that down in less than an hour. So, he was currently in his relatives' house, packing some stuff up. He didn't care that he would miss his train at Kings Cross. He took his time packing everything up and saying goodbye to his old home. That was it after all. His home. If only for a summer.

After Harry told aunt Petunia everything, from Lily dying a hero to Voldemort trying to kill every muggle and muggleborn, Harry was welcomed by her and Dudley. Vernon still thought that Harry was a good for nothing freak but Petunia realised that her husband was not a good man and finally divorced him. He got proper clothes and had to teach Dudley how to cook. Sure, he still did most of the work around the house, but that was out of habit and Petunia often said that Harry should let her do everything. He always declined her.

Now that it was time to leave, he wondered if he forgot anything. He didn't have Hedwig. She died defending him. He wondered long what he should bring and leave behind, from who he was and for who he's going to be. He wanted to leave everything connecting him to the wizarding world here, so he only had his wand to take with him. Harry packed enough clothes for a week and some snacks. He had enough money on him and his train ticket as well.

When he was standing on the borderline between England and Scotland he was petrified. He thought about his friend. They said to never change, but he did anyway. He hoped they didn't see how much he changed. He now was only a shadow of the past. A shadow of a boy, who couldn't last.

Harry was a good kid, or that is at least what everyone said to him. Sure, he attracted trouble wherever he went, but he only cared for others. Put their needs before his own and always tried to help. He didn't question Dumbledore nor McGonagall, Snape or any other teacher. He never asked a thing from Ron and Hermione, he only wanted them to be his friends. He never disobeyed his uncle and aunt. He was the picture-perfect Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

But over the year they were out for the Horcruxes he realized many things. He wanted to be his own person, wanted to be recognized as him and not something he had no control over. Harry wanted to live. Live a life he never knew he could have. He never asked for it before. Now. Now he wanted to see the world, the beauty of everything. He never again wanted to have to deal with the wizarding world again. He read the last words of this chapter of his life and it was time to move on.

Harry didn't know what overcame him but he just bought that ticket. He never thought about telling Hermione and Ron. He just wanted to forget. Forget what he has done. Forget the things done to him. Forget what he witnessed. Forget who he was.

He knew that he should have told them. They are going to be worried sick. But Harry could care less about what others thought. He had to do this. For himself. For his sanity. It never once occurred to him that he would abandon his feelings and his home when he departs. Home is where the heart is. And his heart was nowhere to be found, so he had to go look for it.

As he stands on the borderline he took in the sight before him. It was beautiful, truly. Even Hogwarts could not compare to this. It was not because of the nature or the little village you could see on the horizon, no. It was that this would be the start of something new. It would lead Harry to his future and he could not wait to step over. Perhaps he could find love where he was headed. Grow old with them, have children, maybe own a bookstore. Yes, that sounded quite nice.

Just as he was about to will his legs to move he caught sight of a stag and doe with their little kid. They stared right back at him. It was truly a magical moment. It was as if Harry knew that they were not scared of him, more intrigued. So he walked over to them and he could have sworn that the doe had bright green eyes like him for a second. But as fast as it came as fast it went. Now he was sure. This was a sign form his parents. They are with him. Every step he will be taking, they will be with him. He petted the fawn on the head, smiled at the little family and went over the borderline.

After he took a few steps he turned around and the stag and doe with their fawn were gone. But that did not ease his joy in any way. He made it. He is gone for good now.

He walked towards the little village he saw earlier and wondered to himself if he was still the same person as yesterday. He was eager what would await him and now that he is there, Harry knows that he can't go back. His years at Hogwarts were the best thing in his life so far but if he would return, all he could learn would be forfeit. No, he won't go back.

He will always be followed by the borderline as he paces forward in life. He will be seeking the times when they left him but could never turn back. He will live his own life for once and nothing can change that.

The end.

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~

I hope you enjoyed this little Oneshot. Sorry for all mistakes in this, English is not my first language.

Love, Charly


End file.
